The present invention relates generally to the clinical evaluation of hearing loss and more particularly to an improved adjustable headband for the test probes and other earphones which are applied to the patient's ears for the tests.
There are a number of important tests for evaluating hearing losses which use a test probe which is applied to the patient's ear under test. These tests require the probe to be placed in the patient's ear with a pressure seal between the probe and the ear canal to permit an adjustment of the air pressure within the ear canal under test. The improved headband of this invention facilitates the insertion of the probe and the formation of the pressure seal by providing for an adjustment of the probe attitude or position as well as providing for an adjustment of the resilient holding force or pressure at which the probe tip is urged into the patient's ear. The improved headband construction permits rapid and precise and simplified adjustments of the probe position and mounting pressure or force. The preferred adjusting means and pressure control means facilitates both the initial adjustments and the retention of the adjustments during the test period and during any movements which may be made by the patient during the test period.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved headband for mounting clinical test probes or earphones and the like for hearing tests.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved headband providing for easily made fine adjustments of test probe positions. Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved adjustable pressure seal test headband which is more easily adjusted by the operators and more comfortable for patients.
Other and further objects of the invention will be obvious upon an understanding of the illustrative embodiment about to be described or will be indicated in the appended claims, and various advantages not referred to herein will occur to one skilled in the art upon employment of the invention in practice.